prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC32
, dubbed Cheer Up Porun in the English dub, is the 32nd episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 32nd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Realizing how lonely and sad Pollun is, the girls try to find some way of cheering him up. '' Synopsis In the Dotsuku Zone, the Dark Seeds have finally revived the Evil King. They mention how the powers of light and darkness will soon come together in battle, making it an interesting fight. As her alarm clock goes off, Nagisa hits a button to turn it off, then falls off her bed, still sleeping. Pollun awakens and tries to help Nagisa wake up, but it doesn't help. Nagisa's mom comes into the room and she tries to wake her up, seemingly successful, although her daughter starts to sleep again. Ryouta then comes inside to return the ruler he borrowed from her. This wakes Nagisa up, who notices that her brother is trespassing in her room while she is asleep. She puts him in a cobra twist hold, but he manages to get away after tricking her. Pollun, who had been hiding ever since Nagisa's family members came into her room, finally comes out. He claims that he is tired of sneaking around and feels lonely, but Nagisa is more occupied with being late for breakfast, and leaves Pollun in her room with a sleeping Mepple. Left alone, Pollun turns into his commune form, and uses the care-taking cards to summon Omp, Sicalp, and Palp to play with him. They make so much noise, prompting Nagisa to run back to her room and tell them to be quiet. On the way to school, Honoka relates to Pollun's loneliness and homesickness, mentioning her own parents. The girls wonder if something could be done for Pollun, but Mipple and Mepple state that without the Hopish, they cannot return to the Garden of Light, meaning that saving the Guardian is a priority. Honoka notes that Pollun can divine the future, so maybe he could use that power to locate the Guardian and the Hopish. Meanwhile, in the 'Mansion of Darkness,' the Guardian is being interrogated by the Dark Seeds about the location of 'the power of the stones.' Without any leads, Regine decides to go and ask Pretty Cure herself this time. The girls arrive back to Nagisa's room. Pollun wakes up, and they ask him if he knows anything about the Guardian or the Hopish's location, but all he mentions is a 'talking bird,' This confuses the girls, however. Back at the mansion, the Guardian has distracted the parrot sharing his page. He tries to escape, but the bird accidentally hurts itself, and takes it out on him. Pollun notices a book with a rainbow on the cover, thinking that it is the same rainbow that would lead him to the Garden of LightFwPC24, so he jumps on it to no avail. Honoka tells him that they should go outside somewhere to play, with Pollun mentioning the festivalFwPC29, but the girls state that the summer festival had already ended, causing him to throw a fit. Regine is walking around in her civilian form, when she arrives by the Tako Cafe. Akane notices her, and tries to sell her some discounted takoyaki, but this only pushes the soft-spoken woman away. Nagisa and Honoka at that same moment, arrive to the cafe. The girls mention that they're going to the 'festival,' but this confuses Akane, who still tries to sell her discounted takoyaki and shaved ice to the girls, even when they've already run off. The girls arrive at the small shrine where the summer festival was held earlier, but they tell Pollun that the festival isn't taking place currently. Suddenly, Nagisa gets an idea to take Pollun to the amusement park. Pollun is having fun, with Honoka stating that it's a festival here 'all year long.' They ride on the Ferris wheel, and think about the first time they became Pretty Cure, where they fought in a similar amusement parkFwPC01. They wonder if something could happen today, but they quickly brush it off, since 'today is for Pollun,' and they will work together 'as partners' to ensure that he has a great time. Pollun asks what a 'partner' is, and the girls explain that it's a type of close friend one can trust, but Pollun has trouble understanding. Just then, Pollun senses something. The sky turns dark, and a Zakenna possesses the nearby 'climbable dinosaur' statue, making it sentient. The girls quickly get off the Ferris wheel, where they come face-to-face with Regine, in her civilian form. She mumbles a question about where they hid the power of the stones, quickly shouting it again after the first two soft-spoken attempts didn't work. She then transforms into her real Dark Seed form, prompting the girls to do the same. The girls are preoccupied with fighting, but also make sure that Pollun is safe. Regine mocks them for considering Pollun a 'friend,' but the girls state that they will do anything for him, because he ''is ''their friend. Regine then mentions that the Evil King has been revived, to the surprise of Pretty Cure. Just as the girls are attacked by the dino-Zakenna, Pollun screams, telling the bad guys to not 'be mean to his friends-popo!' The power of light is summoned, and the girls obtain their Rainbow Bracelets, performing the Rainbow Storm attack, forcing Regine to retreat for now. The next morning, Pollun awakens Nagisa on a Sunday. She is frustrated and asks him why he did this. He simply states that because they are friends, he can ask for selfish things. So he asks to be taken to the festival again. Major Events *The Cures learn that Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun can't return to the Garden of Light without the Hopish *The Cures learn about the Evil King's revival. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom *Omp *Sicalp *Palp Villains *Regine *Juna *Belzei Gertrude *Evil King *Zakenna *Parrot Secondary Characters *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta *Fujita Akane *Elder Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is '''Cheer Pollun Up! A Very Special Carnival'. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes